Codename: Operation Train of life
by QSMad
Summary: My plot bunnies cooked up a crazy story for me to write and this is what I got! Mystery train, Murder, mayhem...what else would you expect from the dynamic duo...oops wrong show...sorry! Just R&R Please
1. The assignment

**_Codename:  Operation Train of Life_**

_The storm 2_

_AU:  This one's a little different so bare with me.  I took a ride on the strange train for this one and this is what I got._

_Rating: PG-R (I don't do that NC-17 shit!)_

_A/N:  I don't own 'em.  I only wish I did.  Any and all additional added places, characters and items are mine to use and abuse as I deem necessary._

_Sit back and enjoy._

 __

                                                                 Chapter 1   

The assignment.

Charles Borden sat in his office at the agency.  His grandson would be starting here at the agency in three days.  He was nervous, but even more so he was worried about the envelope he held clutched in his hands.  He needed to make that fateful phone call.  He had three days in which to do it.  Chaz would be starting the same day.  He'd want to know what was happening, but unfortunately he couldn't know.  The official picked up the telephone and began to dial the number he knew so well.  He stopped abruptly slamming the phone back down, he went back to clutching the envelope.  He hoped that if he clutched it hard enough it would all just go away.

He walked over to the window putting the envelope in his briefcase before doing so he looked down at the street below.  The street was lit by a dim street lamp that was acting as though it would go out at any time.  The rain was pouring hard now.  

He could barely see out the window it was raining so hard.  He stood there in the late hours of the night, the building emptied hours ago.  The room was dark since the recent power outage in the building.  He began running over the past two maybe three months he couldn't remember which it had been so long.  His agents had been wounded and their secret weapon almost taken out, but still they had hung on.

As he reminisced the phone rang out, luckily he hadn't okayed those new high tech phones and had stuck with the old model.  Walking over to his desk and bumping into a chair in the dark on his way he picked up the receiver.

"The official here."

"Have you given it to them yet?"

"No, I don't want to do it too soon."

"I understand, but you have to do it soon, you know that.  They have three days, but you…you only have twenty-four hours.  I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you know that it's necessary."

"I know, I'll do it, the same as usual, just this time my agents are to remain untouched by 'your' so called agents.  They're still recovering, after all.  But, I think they'll do fine, not to worry."

"There better not be anything to worry about.  As for me, my men have their orders.  You just need to fill in your own agents and be sure that they are the 'only' ones that know about our little…arrangement as it were.  And remember, not too much information.  Only the most need to know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  Don't worry twenty four hours it is then."

The two men hung up their respective phones abruptly, this was going to be a long four weeks, possibly more if everything didn't go as planned.  The official sat back in his office chair rubbing at his forehead, he contemplated on what he should do, deciding it would all wait until morning, he exited the building and headed for home.  

As Charlie Borden turned to leave, the power came back on.  He looked over at his desk, his briefcase still lay there open with that envelope.  Oh how he wanted that to go away.  Walking over he closed the briefcase, let out a stress filled sigh and shut out the light as he left.

The rain was still pouring, as he put the briefcase in the passenger side a light cracked in the night.  He looked back as the electric sputters from a nearby street lamp sputtered and fell to the ground.  The agency was dark once again.  "Aw crap!"  He exclaimed under his breath as he started the car.  It was a long night and his agents were going to hate him in the morning.  Taking them off of their much needed sick leave would not be a welcome surprise.  He laid his head and arms across the steering wheel sighing in anguish, "why now, why now?"  He cried.

After several moments he drove himself aimlessly home.  He sank himself into a much needed slumber.  All would have to wait.  He only hoped that they would understand.

--------------------

Claire woke to the incessant ringing of the telephone and the screaming coming from the next room.  "Claire would ya get that, I would but…"  

She sat up groggily walking to the phone.  "Yes, I know Darien, don't worry I've got it.  Its probably just Bobby checking on you 'again.'"  She sighed annoyed,  'Why' did Bobby need to call so bloody much!

Picking up the phone she said.  "Hello?!"

"Aw yes, Miss Keelpy!  Its Ebert's."

"Why hello 'Albert', what is it?"

"Uhm, it's the official, he… he uh… wants you and Agent Fawkes here at the Agency  in thirty minutes."  Ebert's said apprehensively.

"Did he say why?"

"No, but…um he seems quite agitated so I would get here on time if you can."

"Of course Albert, I'll try, but with Darien and his current condition a half an hour could be pushing it a bit.  But, don't worry Albert I'll try."

"Thanks Claire!"

There was a quick your welcome and the conversation ended. 

Claire walked back to Darien's room to inform him of the news.  When she found him however, he was sprawled across the floor trying without success to get backup.  He finally gave up and scooted himself against the bed.  That's when he noticed Claire.  She was standing in the doorway, hands placed gingerly on her hips while shaking her head in disgust.  "Darien what did you think you were doing?"  She finally asked.

"Oh, hey there keep!  I **_was trying to get to the bathroom over there so I could maybe shower, if you believe that?  I was feeling pretty good … or at least…I thought I was…until my leg and side here decided to get together and bite me in the ass."  He pointed to his injuries as he spoke._**

Claire moved into the room to help him up.  "You should know better than that Darien."

"I know its just…I hate this depending on you and everyone else for that matter.  Besides, its about frickin' time I quit getting' hurt and heal don't ya think?"

That did it.  Claire bent down and helped him to the bathroom where he took a much needed shower with the help of a seat in the bathtub and one of those handheld shower heads.  It was great.  It felt so good he wanted to stay there for the next hour, but his wounds and Claire's rushing him wouldn't let him.  Ten minutes and that was it.

Once he was clean and at least halfway dressed, Claire helped him to the wheelchair that had rolled away and his reason for being on the floor earlier.  Once he was settled in the chair Claire bandaged his wounds and they picked up their conversation where they'd left off.

"Darien, that was Ebert's on the phone earlier.  He says that the official wants to see us back at the agency right away…he didn't say why…just that he was quite agitated and to get there as quickly as we could."  Claire looked at Darien for his reaction.  Even though she had a good idea what his reaction would be.

Darien shifted gently in the chair as he turned to face Claire.  He combed his fingers through his wet hair as he readied himself for the reaction Claire was awaiting.  "Claire, you know I can't do the secret-agent thing like this!  What is the boss thinking?!  Besides he's always agitated about something."

"Yes… I know, but it's got to be pretty damn important if he wants to see both of us.  And, besides when was the last time the official has been known to bring '**_you' off of medical leave so early?"  Claire asked._**

"Well, I guess."  He sunk into his chair further almost sulking, but mostly worried about the whole deal.  He couldn't do much in his current state so what could possibly bring the 'fish' to send for him.  Soon he decided to forget about it and just get ready to leave the best he could.

Claire gave him his shot of counteragent.  Then just as the two were about to leave a knock came at the door.  Bobby, as usual like clockwork.  Everyday he showed up.  At least ten times a day to check on his partner.  But this time he was making sure they all arrived together and as close to on time as possible, which by the way was way past achieving.  Besides that he did kind of want to check up on his partner as usual.

The only thing Hobbes couldn't figure out was why the chief wanted to see Fawkes.  The kid had been through enough as it was.  What with that tree root and that fall Fawkes was lucky he was even alive.  So the question was why was the chief bringing his partner off of medical leave when he was still doing the medical part of the leave?

"Bobby!  How nice of you to come by.  I thought you would be at the agency by now!"  Claire commented.

"Well, I was on my way there…then I thought since it was on my way… and everything and you probably could use the help anyway…"  Bobby went on.

"Bobby, really its quite alright."  Then she looked at his pleading face and just melted.  "Fine, why don't you help me get him to the car?"

With that Bobby took it upon himself to fly happily past Claire and into the room and all of a sudden he was behind Darien.  It took a few minutes of hard work and sweat to get Darien into Claire's SUV, but after some heavy maneuvering on Darien's part Bobby was able to get him settled. 

The ride over was a little rough but they made it without incident.  Had Darien been in the van however, that would have been a much different story.

Bobby was a bit overly helpful however.  Before Claire even shut off the car engine Bobby had the wheelchair, which he had stashed in the van and was rapping apprehensively on Darien's side of the car.

Once they were in the office 'the official' was nowhere.  The three of them looked around for the official while wondering what was going on and why on earth did they just go through all of that if the old boss wasn't even going to show.  It was then when Ebert's entered the room a bit overly apprehensive.  Even more so than usual even for him.

"So EBERT'S where is he?  Huh, huh Ebert's?"  Bobby asked accusingly.

"Yes Albert where is the official?"  Claire also asked, just not as accusingly as Bobby had.  Darien just sat there waiting for whatever shoe was about to drop.

"The official was called away on urgent business however he did give me this,"  he held out a videotape which he put into a VCR.  "He asked that you not tell anyone even myself of its contents.  Oh and before I forget,"  He reached into his jacket pocket and handed each an envelope with their names printed on it with silver and gold etching.  With that he pressed play, excused himself, and left shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Hobbes, I wonder what 'this' is all about."  Darien asked while pointing to the screen and trying to get as comfortable as was possible in a wheelchair.  But, before Hobbes could answer the tape began to play.

"Gentleman and *_Doctor*, I would have met with you in person, but as Ebert's has indicated I was called away.  I taped this a few hours ago just in case.  Not one of you is to disclose anything that is discussed on this tape.  Ebert's has been ordered to destroy it once you leave.  Now on to the business at hand._

Contained in the envelopes you have before you are invitations to an awards ceremony to be held at the end of your journey.  The three of you will be competing for the top award and a large sum that will be transferred to this agencies bank account should you succeed.  Which as you know would be 'very' profitable to this particular agency and to you Darien.  With this large sum we could possibly further enhance the research in the removal of that gland in your head.  Claire that is just your cover assignment.

Don't worry Fawkes you have a well thought out cover.  You see, none of you will be going as yourselves.  All of that is in a packet you each have down in the keep.  Once we are finished go there quickly and speak to no one.

Now, for the real reason for this little operation.  It's a train trip of mystery of sorts we call it Codename: operation Train of life.  Originally it was a whodunit and each agent would try their best to find the killer, jewel thief, whatever the crime was. They would compete…the winner getting the prize at the end of this little…train trip.  

Well, twelve years ago they were doing a murder mystery the trouble was it wound up being for real.  And has been ever since.  Last year it got a little… out of hand and one of another unnamed agency's agents shot and killed two of my best men.  We thought that he was the culprit of these murders, but the evidence just wasn't enough to stick.  Then after he'd been escorted off of the train at one of the stops another murder occurred with the usual evidence.  A letter and a silk black glove.  The letter always says *_You did it once now I do it again…catch me if you can before I kill again.*_

It's always the same, never any fingerprints and any time our guys get close they get dead.  So Fawkes, we need your help then maybe, just maybe this can all end.  We need you on this Fawkes.  I know with your condition and all…*_he paused.*  That's why the doctor is coming along.  Take care of him doctor.  Now go, you have until three o'clock tomorrow to be on that train.  Now go boys, and …doctor.  And, be careful._

With that the tape went black and they all sat in silence and utter shock.  Then they realized what he had said about the keep and Claire, followed by Bobby and Darien, ran down to the basement.  They entered the keep on a dead run.  On their way Alex tried to get out of them what was wrong, but when she got nothing she figured they were trying to get Darien down to the keep before he went mad.  Funny thing was his eyes didn't '**_look' red.  She just shrugged it off and decided it was none of her business anyway and went on her way._**

Upon arriving at the keep they found three small packages with each of their names written in Black across the top.  Inside was a note to each telling them who they were, where they would be staying on the train, what their wardrobe would be, and where to obtain it.

Their identities were:

****

**_Bobby: Robert Alexander HutchinsClose friend of Mr. Drake.  They met while vacationing a few years ago in Mexico.  He would give his life for his friend.  He is also a close friend to Miss Keeply.  He in fact, recommended her to Mr. Drake._**

****

**_Fawkes: Fox Gerard Drake.  He was injured while vacationing in the Alps.  A tree seemingly ran into him 'after' he tumbled down the mountain.  To hear him tell it he was pushed.  He would do anything for Mr. Hutchins.  And he has a close relationship with his doctor Miss Keeply.  She is secretive of her heritage, so some would say they are too close because of this._**

****

**_Claire: Caitlin Marie Keeply.  Mr. Drakes' doctor, also a close friend of Mr. Hutchins.  She is very secretive in fact Keeply most likely is 'not' her real name._**

The two men looked in shock over at Claire when her name was read.  She just shrugged.

Once they were finished they gathered what they needed for the trip which was more than they expected, and were taking Darien back to Claire's.  He had fallen asleep hours ago and needed a bed to sleep in.  Then maybe that crook in his neck wouldn't be permanent.  Arriving home Claire and Bobby helped a sleepy Darien into bed.

---------------------------

Ebert's watched as the agents left the officials office and took off in a dead run down the hallway of the agency.  He reached into a drawer before getting up and retrieved a high powered magnet.  Entering the office he destroyed the videotape as was ordered.

It wasn't like he didn't already know what was on the tape because he did.  He also knew it was extremely important and that '**_NO ONE' know of this or anything that was on the tape.  Once he was finished Ebert's left to join the official._**

"None of them have any idea how valuable I really am to this agency."  Ebert's mumbled as he opened the outer agency doors, paused, took a deep cleansing breath, and left the building.  *_Alex was now in charge.  However, she had no idea as to why or where everyone had left.*_

-----------------------

Alex had just finished up some reports on her desk when an agent 'bearing gifts' entered her office.  He knocked only as an afterthought and as a bit of a ploy to get her attention.  She jumped in response.  "I need you to sign for this ma'am."  He said as he held out a clipboard and motioned to the large brown envelope under his arm.

"What is it?  I wasn't expecting anything."  Alex asked as she signed her name in the designated spot.  

"Don't know ma'am, sorry.  I don't ask I only deliver."  Taking the clipboard and handing her the envelope he turned to leave.  "Thank you agent"  Alex said absently as he left.  She was '**_more' concerned with the package before her.  Removing the papers the first thing she noticed was that it was from the official._**

He had sent her a '**_TOP SECRET' memo.  In it he said that she would be in charge possibly for the next month or so.  He said that Fawkes, Bobby, Claire, Ebert's, and himself were going underground and were not to be either contacted or looked for.  Outside of that it was on a need to know basis and she did 'not' need to know._**

He said that Chaz was starting on Monday and she better watch out for him.  He was his grandson and if she wanted to continue to work for this agency she would insure his safety.  He also said, as almost an afterthought, that Chaz had no idea about any of this and she was to make sure he didn't find out.  As far as he was concerned he was on a sabbatical and couldn't be contacted.

When she finished reading Alex was a bit put off.  But, whatever it was, it was important enough that even Ebert's went along with them.  She figured it all had something to do with the gland.  *_Little did she know how wrong she really was*_


	2. Wonderland

**Chapter 2** **_Wonderland _**

_Forgot to put this in the previous chapter, however there is quite a bit of character injuries.  Also, there are a few deaths, but  not the regular characters.  Other than that ENJOY!_  
  


Bobby, Claire, and Darien arrived at the train station a little before three. They were all dressed rather elegantly. Actually, they looked as though they were filthy rich, but then so did everyone else. Even Fawkes in his wheelchair looked rather stylin'. He even had a different leg splint to match each outfit.   
  


Once on the train, within moments they were surrounded by so many people it was making Darien a bit claustrophobic from his position in the wheelchair. He reached up and tugged at Bobby's coat-tail.   
  


"What?! Fawkes do you realize how much this thing cost?" Hobbes asked while straightening his jacket.   
  


"Yes I do _Robert, but its not like you paid for it, man."   
  
  
_

"Whatever Fawkes, but I for one don't want to see my paycheck once Eberts has finished with it if that place don't get this stuff back in perfect condition my friend."   
  
  


"Alright man… I won't ever do it again." With that Hobbes turned back to the crowd. He had this look like he was in secret-agent heaven. Fawkes turned away sulking. He wanted to ask Hobbes a question, but obviously Hobbes wasn't interested. He was more interested in the guests than him.   
  


Just as he was about to roll away completely. Claire squatted down beside him stopping him in his tracks. "Darien, what is it?"   
  
  


"Fox remember keep?"   
  
  


"Oh yes… and I'm …what was it?" She had to ask, she'd forgotten already.   
  


"Its Caitlin Keeply, Caitlin. And, I must say I kinda like it."   
  
  


"Thanks, but weren't we trying to get at why you're sitting here sulking and looking like you just lost your best friend?"   
  
  


"Well, its just … I don't know…its just that since… since I can't see what's going on I thought maybe…I wanted to know if all of these guys were agents? And…can we go to our room now? 'Cause, 'cause I'm really starting to hurt. He winced as he tried to reposition himself in the chair.   
  


"Oh Darien!" Fawkes looked at her with a look of warning. Then it hit her that she'd done it again. "Oops! I'm sorry…I'll just go tell… **_Robert and then we'll go get you settled." Claire stood to find Hobbes. She had to stand on her tip toes to see over all of the heads. After a few minutes she spotted him. Hobbes had moved through the crowd and was mingling and enjoying himself. "Darien I'll be right back okay? I think I see him."   
  
  
_**

_She was never going to get this name thing down, he thought.   
  
_

Fawkes just looked down and mumbled something about not being able to go anywhere anyway to himself as she left.   
  


After a few minutes she was able to get Bobby's attention through the crowd. Seeing her he excused himself and was to her in a heartbeat. Once he found out what she wanted however, he acted like a child being dragged away from his favorite toy. It wasn't like he 'had' to go. In fact, Claire had told him to stay that she could handle it. But he insisted, Fawkes was his partner. 'Robert Hutchins doesn't bail on his partner' was all he said as he followed Claire to the kid.   
  


==================   
  


After they got themselves and especially Fawkes settled Claire decided to give Darien his daily physical therapy treatment and check-up. Which was clearly Bobby's cue to leave and nobody could have screamed it any louder. Cause as soon as his partner started screaming and grimacing at the pain it caused Hobbes to back into the compartment door and excused himself as quickly as he possibly could.   
  


He just couldn't take watching his partner, go through stuff like that even if it **_was to help him. It just wasn't done. Besides, he'd want to help the kid, save him from it, but he couldn't. So, this time Hobbes decided it was in the best interest of both of them for him to bail, which he's never done anyway, so he figured it was okay just this once.   
  
_**

Once Darien and Claire were finished Hobbes came storming through the door like the train had been taken hostage or something. The two on the floor jumped in shock when he came through the door causing Claire who was on her knees to fall over and land right on top of Fawkes's leg. He screamed in agony as Claire with Bobby's help got up as quickly as she could.   
  


"You okay there, partner?"   
  
  


"Not really, seeing how 'someone' just landed on my leg. But, hey I'll live once my leg stops throbbing that is." Fawkes quipped.   
  


Claire gave Darien some pain meds just as Hobbes began to explain why he had stormed in so suddenly. Which was, that things were about to get under way up front, and they needed to get going before they missed something. Fawkes protested, he wanted to rest for awhile, but after some minor convincing they got him dressed, back into his chair, and were soon on the observation deck where the events would get underway. A few minutes after they joined the rest of the party, the conductor took the podium and everyone crowded around.   
  


Fawkes looked around there were so many people he didn't think that all of them could be agents. But then who was he to say. Had Claire answered his earlier question maybe he would have at least 'some' idea but…   
  
  


Just as he was in his train of thought, a voice came over the loud speaker. As soon as it did Hobbes and Claire hoisted Darien out of the chair and into a standing position so he could see what was happening. As he stood he was met with the source of the voice. The conductor, who had walked up to the podium before. He was a short, skinny, bald little man. Then suddenly, Darien was grateful that Bobby and Claire had a hold of him because a horde of people stormed past him to exit the train and surely they would have knocked him over if they hadn't. Once they were gone there was only a small handful of what there had been left.   
  


Bobby and Claire lowered Fawkes gently into his chair and moved up to some empty seats. Darien combed his hand through his hair in relief that, **_that was over. Once everyone was seated the proceedings began.   
  
_**

The agents in charge were introduced. Brett and Bradley McShawn. They both had long, straight blonde hair. Brett was quite a bit thinner than Bradley and a bit shorter, too. As they both stood a look of concern stole across their faces as they noticed the pain-filled, and exhausted face of Darien Fawkes, who was too tired to notice. But Bobby did. Brett shook off the concern for this man and took the podium. Hobbes didn't 'think' he knew them but…yet… there was something familiar about them.   
  


Brett began, "Ladies and gentleman, thank you, thank you all for comin' on such short notice. Now that we have a much more manageable group. Why don't we get on with things, shall we?"

He then motioned to several elegantly dressed women at the back of the group. Coming forward they handed each of them an envelope much like the ones the invitations arrived in, and a name tag. Fawkes, Bobby's, and Claire's group received a second envelope addressed to the three of them.   
  


Brett began again. "Now, if you would please wait to open your envelopes until you are in the privacy of your rooms please? Reveal the contents to no one. Neither that nor your identities are to be revealed. Revealing them will give away more than you may want to be revealed. Especially, if you are the criminal for this trip. So be careful what you say to one another.   
  


There will be seven stops along the way. Each stop is considered free, meaning the mystery is on hold. There will be no criminal acts committed during this time. Use this time well to get to know one another. We will remain at each stop for two to four days. That is all. Sit back, have fun, and good luck to all of you!"   
  
  


With that Brett left the podium and the two McShawn brothers took their exit. After that, everyone went their separate ways.   
  


-------------   
  


A simple looking man sat alone in his room. He had laid out all that they would need for the trip. They all thought that this trip was all a game with the end awarding the winner of their little game. But, they would find out the truth soon enough. How truly wrong they really were.   
  


Picking up the envelope he took out the card. Other years they'd received the finder card or the agent card. The agent card, that was what he'd received that first year twelve years ago. He remembered that distinctly. It was a fond memory but there was so much pain along with it. Shaking it off he looked at the card. It read _Death card no. 4.   
  
_

The plan would begin in three weeks they'd be at the third stop by then. Which meant there was plenty of time to prepare and gather some much needed information. Looking at the card again he began to laugh almost chillingly. No one would ever suspect them now. For, who would suspect someone who was supposed to be dead? This year taking care of the targets would be **_much easier. _**


	3. ...and so it begins

Chapter 3 …and so it begins.   
  


Bobby Hobbes as Robert Hutchins sat alone in the club car. He had left a little over an hour ago after Claire told him Fawkes needed some rest. He'd been staring out the window at virtually nothing for the better part of twenty minutes now. When he looked away he saw Fawkes coming his way on crutches. He paused by the table his eyes tearing up. His hands were still quite tender and his side couldn't take the pressure for much longer. Hobbes knew Fawkes shouldn't be doing that and he jumped up as quickly as he could to help him to a chair.   
  


"Hey partner, what' ch'ya think your doin' huh?" Robert took the crutches and eased him slowly down. "I'm gonna go back and get your wheelchair okay?"   
  
  


Bobby was about to leave when Fawkes grabbed his arm. "Hobbes…I mean Robert don't! I needed to get out of there Claire's asleep … she's exhausted and needs to rest…so please **_Robert let her sleep would ya?" Fawkes put his head down in relief that he'd finally made it.   
  
_**

"Okay Fawkes, but I'm only letting this go cause its Claire we're talkin' about here my friend. Besides, the way she's been worryin' and fussin' over you lately she could use the rest. But, just know that as soon as you're ready…"   
  
  


"Yeah okay, I don't think I could make it back on these things anyway." Fawkes gripped the crutches at his side and slid down to a comfortable position in his chair.   
  


Bobby was nervous and looked around the car was practically empty except for a few and any one of them could be the killer. The fact is 'any' of the guys pretending to be agents could be the guy. The question Bobby was left with was …which one?   
  


Suddenly Bobby was awakened from his thoughts. "Hey Robert!" Fawkes whispered. "I've been thinkin'…"   
  
  


"You been thinkin' huh Fawkes? Thinkin' about …what?" Bobby shifted in his seat trying to at least seem interested. The thing was, Darien didn't have good ideas much, but when he did it usually meant trouble. Cause once the kid got somethin' into that fool head of his there was no stopping the kid, period.   
  


"Well Hutchins, its just… like I said I was thinking. Well… it's just… this …whole killer thing. The fish said that this guy leaves a black glove at the scene …right?" Bobby sat forward resting his hands on the table he was even more interested now.   
  
  
  


"Yeah, so? What?" Darien looked at Hobbes like he was stating the obvious. Getting no reaction except a look of confusion from Bobby he went on. "I was thinking that we do a little research of our own under the radar if you know what I mean." He did his little head bob and eye thing to get Bobby falling in line with his thinking "Ya know, see many of these guys even own black gloves."   
  
  


"You gotta be nuts my friend. Most of these guys are gonna have a pair of those seeing as how their gonna need 'em to go with their suits partner. Sorry, but that's just a waist of time. Now ya see why Bobby Hobbes is your associate…my friend."   
  
  


"Yeah whatever '**_Hutchins' but most of these are gonna have white…not black."   
  
  
_**

"Yeah, I guess so you got me there my friend. You get some rest and we'll go tomorrow when everyone's at breakfast."   
  
  


"Okay…but uh…Hobbes? That's why you got me for an associate, my friend." Darien took a large swallow from his drink that the waitress had brought some time ago. He really wanted to get things going now or maybe a little later this evening really. But, then maybe Hobbes was right. That little trip on the crutches had been tougher than he'd thought it would have been.   
  


As Hobbes was about to leave for the wheelchair they were interrupted by an older gentleman who couldn't be much older than Bobby. Thing was he fit the part of filthy rich guy way better than Darien or even Bobby for that matter.   
  


"Ah, Mr. Drake, Mr. Hutchins…I'm" He had to think for a minute while holding his drink before continuing. "I'm Dan Smythe of the New England Smythes. May I…?" Darien nodded and motioned to the seat next to Hobbes.   
  


"I haven't seen you two around here before."   
  
  


"Oh, we've been around my friend!" Bobby was a bit on the defensive.   
  


"Robert!" Darien reached across the table to try to settle Hobbes down, but it just brought a twinge of pain from his side instead. So he continued with a strained voice. "Robert, I don't think that's what the man meant 'Robert'!" That statement brought with it a deadly glare from Darien.   
  


"Yes, Mr Drake is right actually. Its just that I've been on this trip for eight years now and this is the first time I've ever seen you two here."   
  
  


"Uhm…Dan is it?" Dan nodded. "Dan, what Robert was trying to say was that we've been 'around'. But, we haven't been **_around _****_here, it being our first year and all." Darien took another sip of his drink and brushed his hand through his hair. This was really wearing him out. He was beginning to think that Hobbes was right, tomorrow would be a better idea.   
  
_**

"Ah! I see." Dan took a drink from his glass and relaxed in his chair a bit.   
  


"You said you've been here for eight years." Fawkes thought if this guy had been here 'that' long he might know somethin'.   
  


"Well…yeah I have actually. In fact, don't tell anyone, but those of us who have been here a while aren't supposed to say anything. But, you guys look like maybe you can keep a secret."   
  
  


"Oh yeah, sure we can can't we … **_Hutchins."   
  
  
  
  
_**

"Yeah, oh yeah." Bobby then took an almost too big a gulp from his glass as Dan continued.   
  


You see every year for the past twelve years from what I've heard. There's been a 'real' murder committed on board. Not any of this murder mystery crap!"   
  
  


"No way…really?" Fawkes was trying to sound surprised when in reality he really wasn't, of course.   
  


"Yes, Mr Drake, truly so my friend. You see each year a man is killed never a woman mind you. He leaves a black glove at the scene of his crime. And…each year that I have been unfortunate enough to be here the conductor was murdered first. Then after approximately three or more weeks on this train of death, two more high security agents have been killed. But, mind you, they usually have a position closely related to some of the more secretive agencies in the network. I'm just grateful that I am not one of them my friend. And, if I were you I'd be grateful also."   
  
  


Bobby and Fawkes looked at each other in virtual shock as they took a sip of their drinks. Bobby just drank air and turned his glass upside down shaking it looking for liquid, which the waitress promptly took care of. Once she left he leaned forward speaking in as low a tone as was possible and still be able to hear him. "No way can this guy have that kind of clearance my friend 'no… frickin'… way'!"   
  
  


"That is what I had thought Mr. Hutchins until the same circumstances occurred each and every year that I have been so unfortunate to be invited to this deadly affair, sir."   
  
  


"Hey man, thanks! You wouldn't happen to own a pair of black gloves now would ya?" Fawkes cut straight to the point.   
  


"Me? Absolutely not my young friend. I do not wear gloves. You see I have an allergy. As of this moment I have yet to find a pair that I could wear without breaking out in a most horrible rash."   
  
  


Darien nodded and apologized weakly. Then, he looked over at Hobbes. "Robert, could ya help me out here man. I think I want to go back to my room now."   
  
  


Dan took that as his cue to leave. Just as he was about to, Claire came up pushing Darien's wheelchair.   
  


"There you are, do you know how stupid that was? You could have torn some of your stitches. Your leg may be coming along quite well, but you are in no way in any shape to be gallivanting around on your own. Besides those crutches are completely out of the question…F-f-o-x!" She had to think about it to remember not to call him Darien.   
  


"Yes, I know keep, and let me tell ya I won't be doing it again any time soon. I've learned my lesson." Darien ran a tired hand through his hair, which brought instant concern from Claire.   
  


"Let's get you back to the compartment and check you over." Darien nodded in agreement.   
  


Bobby and Claire helped him into the wheelchair while Dan tried with difficulty to introduce himself to the lovely lady that had suddenly made her presence. Fawkes noticed this and gave the man a deadly glare. He was playing his part well, besides he wanted this guy to stay as far away from Claire as he could get him to.   
  


"Hands off there, buddy." Fawkes finally said before he was wheeled from the dining car. Claire then turned in astonishment. She kindly introduced herself as Miss Caitlin Keeply soon to be Mrs. Fox Drake. The man was fully astonished. He suddenly felt highly uncomfortable and made his leave.   
  


The trio began to laugh as they made their way to their compartments. The guy had been quite a gentleman, but he was also quite gullible. As they arrived back at the compartment Claire checked Darien over thoroughly. His hands were quite tender and he tore a couple of stitches. He was exhausted and needed to rest but other than that he was getting along quite well. Considering the past few months, he was much better than expected.   
  


===================   
  


An older looking man not much older than Bobby sat alone witnessing the entire scene. He needed to get as much information as he could on these three newcomers. His source would be of at least **_some help he was sure. Scanning the pictures he had taken he sent off a secure email. If this one couldn't help he would have to make arrangements with his alternate source.   
  
_**

===================   
  


The night was quiet. Darien tossed and turned in a rather uncomfortable bed. Above him Bobby lay snoring loudly. The guy could sleep through just about anything. Darien sat up swinging his leg over the side of the bed and carefully moving the other leg to rest beside it he moved slowly to the wheelchair. He couldn't take the curiosity. He needed to know who this guy was.   
  


Quicksilvering he rolled from compartment to compartment and car to car looking for any kind of evidence he could find. Several hours later he was exhausted, the quicksilvering had taken its toll. He looked at his wrist he had three segments green. Deciding he'd done enough for one night, he started back to his own compartment.   
  


On his way there he found a picture of himself, Bobby, Claire, and that Dan character by one of the tables in the dining car. It was difficult for him to reach, but he did. Darien was quite confused because he hadn't seen anyone in the car earlier. In fact he had thought that they were virtually alone. He figured the guy must've come in later or had been hiding somehow.   
  


Bobby was still asleep when Darien returned. It was late or early, depending on how you wanted to look at it. Darien was completely exhausted, but he decided to stay up and wait for Hobbes to wake up anyway. He leaned his head against the window and watched as the scenery went by.   
  
  
  


These past few months had been a nightmare. With the beatings, the tree, and not to mention Michel he had been through a living nightmare and wanted it to end. Mostly he wanted the pain to end. His leg was getting better, but everything just hurt so much he could barely make it anywhere for very long without becoming so exhausted he wanted to just die. The pain was so bad sometimes that it made him want to turn around and run, and if he could he would have.   
  


=====================   
  


Chaz Borden woke to find an urgent message flash on his computer screen. It was from Kenny. Chaz looked at the message and knew right away he couldn't do what Kenny wanted.   
  


Chaz had met Dana a few years ago at a convention and married her shortly thereafter. She was **_everything to him. Last year he found out what she and her father Kenny were 'really' up to. When he'd been sent on a case by his father Rupert Borden, who he'd been working with at the time and got more involved with Kenny and Dana's little crime wave than even he would have wanted. Those men died because of info that 'he' provided and Dana snuck out.   
  
_**

He tried to warn them once he found out what she'd done, but it was too late. She insisted that if he loved her, he would help her. Help her he did and has been ever since. He loved her too much to leave her alone in the middle of this mess.   
  


The problem was it was that damn mystery train. The one Chaz wasn't supposed to know about, but did. After Toni Kenny's wife was killed 'accidentally', they say. Kenny began to set up a plan to stop the whole thing. The problem was that he got in over his head and the murders became easier and easier. And, the connections became deeper and deeper into the crime world. Then he decided to involve Dana using guilt over her mother's death as leverage.   
  


Even now he knew that they were in too deep. Chaz began relaying information about his grandfather and the agency about six months ago. For some reason they were hiding something. Kenny figured it had something to do with Toni's murder. He had to find out the truth. Then Chaz went in undercover as one of Michel's henchmen thanks to Kenny and his connections. They found out one of the things they had been hiding. If they were hiding that, then what else was there? For now, they had found the weapon they were looking for thanks to that information. The one way to stop this train. And that was found in one Darien Fawkes 'the invisible man'.   
  


Chaz hadn't wanted to give Kenny that information, but Kenny forced it out of him. Chaz looked at the picture in front of him he knew Darien after what he'd helped Michel do to him. Bobby he'd met a few times, but the woman he had no idea about. Chaz typed up an email. But, instead of giving Kenny the information Chaz took a risk and deleted the email he was about to send. He just couldn't do it. He had to tell Kenny he wanted out, Dana wouldn't like it, but hopefully they'd both understand and let him go. Somehow, he had to get Dana to get out too. The question was, how? Deciding the answer would somehow reveal itself later, he got up and got himself ready for his first day at the agency. 

This year no one would die because of him, he was sure. At least he wouldn't have that on his conscience.

=================   
  


Bobby woke up slowly, but ready for the day and maybe a little investigative work with the help of his partner. Sitting up he stretched and looked down to the floor and gasped in shock. Laying sprawled out on the floor beneath him was a very unconscious Fawkes. "Fawkes!" Bobby screamed and he pushed himself a little too hard off the top bunk. He stood there with a pain filled face as a surge of pain shot up his leg. He slowly looked down at it. There was a small amount of swelling beginning to form around the top of his ankle.   
  


Bobby put it out of his mind as much as he could to help his partner. He bent down to the floor hissing at the pain, Fawkes was out cold. There was a large gash at the side of his head. It looked like it was still bleeding. And, by the looks of the floor and his face he had been bleeding worse than this. Bobby had no idea how this happened the first thing he thought of was that he was sleep walking and fell, of course who wouldn't with his injuries. Bobby got a wet rag and tried to wipe away the blood as best he could.   
  


Once he finished he turned Fawkes over and that's when he saw something clutched in his hand. Bobby pried whatever it was from Darien's hand, when he saw what it was. Bobby's blood began to boil. "I'm going to get whoever did this to you I promise partner, I promise." Bobby got up and went after Claire. The pain in his ankle had been replaced with sheer anger.

When she got there Claire cleaned Darien's wound, checked him over and her and Bobby got him into bed. Once he was resting what seemed to be comfortably Bobby stepped back to let Claire put in the IV she was inserting in his arm. "Is the kid okay there, keep?"   
  
  


"Yes Bobby." She said as she stood. "Looks like he just hit his head, his sides a little more tender than it was, but I think that's from the fall. His body needs to rest that's likely why he hasn't come to yet. You however," she motioned to his swollen ankle. "Bobby what happened?!" She checked it over and found that it was just sprained, but he did need to stay off of it for a few days.   
  


"Sorry keep, I think I landed a little too hard."   
  
  


Claire bandaged his ankle, handed him the crutches and told him to stay off of it. Bobby took the crutches, and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he returned he told Claire to keep a good eye on Fawkes and hobbled out the door. 


	4. An agent to trust or not to trust

**                                  Chapter 4:** **_An agent to trust or not to trust_**

****

_All notes and warnings see previous chapters._

_Other than that hang on its gonna be a bumpy ride._

Chaz Borden walked into the agency.  His first stop was Grandpa Borden's office.  He didn't think he would be there, after all, Chaz knew exactly where the official was.  Instead of the official, he found Alex Monroe looking a little too good at his grandfather's desk.

"Hi I'm...."

"Chaz Borden, I know.  Your grandfather is on a case.  He told me to expect you this morning.  By the way, …**_you're late!  I wouldn't make that a habit if I were you.  Pruet will show you the ropes, other than that here are the files.  I suggest that you read them thoroughly and memorize them if you can.  Oh, and Borden, absolutely none of this or anything else you see or hear during your stay is to leave this agency.  I don't care who you are...or who your grandfather is for that matter.  It does not leave these walls GOT IT!"_**

"Agent Monroe, you do know where my grandfather is don't you?"  He had been about to leave but he just loved getting to those agents that thought they knew everything.  And, she definitely thought she knew everything.

"Of course I do...well...I … I would if the official had told me ANYTHING AT ALL before he left that is."

"I know where he is, I shouldn't but I do."  Chaz was really getting to her she knew he was trying to, but she couldn't stand that the official hadn't told her.  Alex placed a hand on her head.  She couldn't go against the official, but then...

"Okay kid, you think you're so smart where is he?"

"That's easy!  He's at codename: Operation Train of life."  When she looked at him with a confused look he continued.  "It's a sort of mystery train and awards ceremony.  He's been going every year for the past ten years."

"What are you talking about?  What award ceremony?"

"You mean you've never heard of them?"

"No Borden I haven't, should I have?"

"Well, they're only the most top secret awards in the agency world.  They're only for the most top agents in the world.  Even 007 was there one year, then he lost out and he wouldn't come again after that. I was invited last year.  Well, agent Lezley and I that is.  They compete in a LIVE mystery game for the title and enough money to keep **_this joint running for a very, VERY long time."  _**

Alex looked at him a bit perplexed, and then excused him.  She knew that the official would send her packing if he knew what she just found out.  She made some calls and found out 'why' Fawkes and Hobbes were there.  Then she decided to call in some extra back up.  For one thing, Fawkes was in no shape to fight against these guys if he had to.

====================

Walking into the dining car Bobby looked around.  It was still quite early and the staff seemed to be busy getting ready for breakfast.  As Bobby walked across the room, he approached one of the waitresses.  She was tall and thin with long flowing blonde hair that was pulled back into a large barrette.  She was busy setting out glasses and barking orders of some kind or another.  He also thought that she looked amazingly like Claire.

"Hello, ma'am!"  Bobby commented with a star struck look in his eyes.

"Yes?  May I help you?"  The woman sounded a bit startled, but covered it well.

"Uhm...I'm Robert Hutchins and...well...I was wondering if you....well...if you might have seen anyone around here last night besides myself of course...ma'am"  Bobby looked at her expectantly.

"First, Robert is it.  My name is not 'MA'AM' its Dana Harper and secondly, I wasn't working last night, but I believe Lezley and Ralph were.  Lezley has taken a tray to some lady doctor.  She'll be back in a bit.  In the meantime, you might try Ralph over there at the bar.  Go ask him, he knows everything.  But, I don't really know for sure if he does or not."  

She motioned to a tall, gruff, muscular looking older gentleman wiping down the bar.  As Bobby approached him, he shook his head in disgust.  "Ralph, I'm Robert Hutchins.  Dana over there says you were workin' here last night."  Bobby sat down on one of the bar stools with a small amount of difficulty.  Propping the crutches Claire had given him against the bar he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, so what?  So were Lezley and Kris."  Said Ralph sounding a bit more ticked off than he had intended to.

"Don't get snippy with me Ralph-y.  I just came over here because I need to know who might have taken this picture?"  Bobby slapped the photo of himself, Claire, Darien and Dan on the counter.

"Let me see."  Ralph said after calming a bit.  Putting down the rag he had been using Ralph picked up the photo in what seemed to everyone around to be one move.  Realization stole across his face as he stood there clutching the photo in his hand.  He did recognize the event.  He had been watching intently after the young man on crutches came into the dining car.  He was sure that he'd seen the guy who had taken the picture a few minutes after that, but wasn't sure.  As far as he could tell it had to be him, there was no one else it could've been.

"I remember this.  That poor guy in the wheel chair had come in on crutches.  He looked a mess, if you ask me the guy shouldn't have even been there.  Lezley took a tray of food to that doctor lady that was taking care of him not more than ten minutes ago…Anyway," he slapped the photo down onto the counter top.  "I think I saw Kenny, Bernie, or whatever name he's going by now…Lezley would know, it looked like he was watchin' you folks last night.  Anyhow, I wouldn't put it past the guy.  He's been obsessing for years now.  If it were me I'd stay as far away from him as I could."

"Why is that?"  Bobby leaned forward with interest.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but…since you asked."  Bobby motioned for him to continue.

"For 12 years something has gone deathly wrong on this train.  That Kenny guy or whatever he goes by this time around has been here for every one of them.  Besides that, his partner Toni Fisher was the first.  They caught the guy that did it, he was some former agent with a grudge or so they say.  But then who am I to say I'm just a measly old bartender."  Ralph looked up to see Dana coming their way; he stopped abruptly and went back to wiping the counter.

"Hey Mr. Hutchins!"  Bobby turned to see Dana standing behind him.  She had this look in her eyes like she was going **_to do something to him…  He took a large gulp of the buttermilk he'd been drinking nervously.  _**

"I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere to talk."

"Uhm …uh…"  Dana laughed at his nervousness.

"Mr. Hutchins, you are **_so funny!  I just wanted to talk to you and your friends.  Lezley would be coming too but she's busy so she asked if I'd take care of it.  Of course, I said yes.  "_**

Bobby was a bit concerned; he knew that if this was a trap he was stepping right into it.  She had too conveniently gotten rid of this…Lezley.  That is, saying she even wanted to talk to them at all.  But, he figured that if it 'was' a trap at least it would put him that much closer to catchin' the killer.  So, taking another big gulp of his buttermilk, he decided to go for it.  The only thing was he had to convince Fawkes, and the keep to go along.

"I think we could arrange that my friend."

Bobby and Dana walked along the long corridor to his compartment.  He watched Dana closely while she carried a tray of drinks as she walked.  She looked at him as though she knew exactly who he was and could see right past his rough exterior.  He was way suspicious of this dame.

As Bobby slowly walked along the corridor with the aid of those infernal crutches, he watched as Dana waited patiently by his compartment holding a tray of drinks.  She looked so much like Claire, or at least he fantasized that she did, in actuality Dana was thinner and was much harder looking than Claire.  She lacked the gentleness that seemed so natural with Claire.  Yet, there was something about this woman an almost unmistakable beauty not to be overlooked.  But, under that there was something about her that made a chill run up Bobby's spine every time he looked at her.  That made her even more intriguing to Bobby.

"Any day now."  Dana commented more under her breath than anything did. It was just loud enough for only her to hear while tapping her conservative fingernails on her forearm.  

Claire, having heard someone outside the door, went to see who it was and was met by Dana with Bobby coming up behind.  Dana entered first, followed by Bobby.  Bobby introduced Dana to Claire.  Then looking over Claire's shoulder and into the compartment he threw down his crutches and ignoring his leg ran over and threw his arms around a very awake Darien.

"Fox!  You're awake my friend!  He's alright Claire…I mean… you know what I mean keep."

"Yes Robert I do, and yes he's fine he just had a mild concussion.  Luckily, he didn't injure himself again.  In fact, he will probably be able to get rid of that wheelchair before our next stop in three days."

Bobby smiled wryly at that.

"Yeah 'CAITLIN'S' right, I'm okay.  I couldn't sleep and by the time I decided to go to bed this morning I was just too tired to get there.  So to make a long story short, I hit my head on my frickin' bunk when I decided to make it there, on those damn crutches over there and halfway there they decided to leave without me."

Bobby just stood there shaking his head.  He'd long forgotten about his injured ankle.  "Is that all?  I was thinkin'…never mind what I was thinkn' my friend.  You just remember not to ever do it again!" 

As Bobby finished, Darien motioned to the woman waiting rather impatiently behind Bobby.

"Oh, oh yeah this is Dana Harper my friend."  Bobby stated pulling her to the center of the room and seating her in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the window.  

"As Mr. Hutchins said I'm Dana Harper."

"Yeah, uhm…  Miss Harper here wanted to talk to us about somethin', my friend."  Bobby looked at his partner wryly as he got ready to ask a question and stopped him abruptly.  "No Fox, she didn't tell me why.  How about we just listen to the lady my friend and see what she has to say."  With that, Bobby shot him a knowing look.  The kind that said I know this lady's no good and this is probably a set up for a trap, but listen to her anyway kinda look.

Darien nodded in recognition.  "Whatever man, but what I was about to say was that I was glad to meet Miss Harper over here.  Sorry to rain on your parade, but that's all I was gonna say."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and took up residence against the door.  Leaning against the door, he relaxed with his arms folded against his chest and motioned for the lady to begin.

"Thank you Mr. Hutchins, and Mr. Drake I too am glad to meet you."  She nodded and sat forward to get at the reason she was there.

"Now for the reason I asked Mr. Hutchins to speak to you.  I know that you are from the agency."  She put a hand up to stop them from any protests or questions.

My agency, which shall remain unnamed, has been working with **_the agency on this case for some years now.  Your Official was a bit put off about enlisting you this year it seems.  _**

You see my so-called partner and I were supposed to meet up with his agents last year.  They were a couple of no-name mooks that shouldn't have even been here anyway.  They were supposed to check out a guy that had been sneaking out messages to some unknown source.  However, instead, my so-called partner decided to check some things out for himself and was out talking to the wrong guy.  Well, they ended up walking in on an ambush.  When he found out he tried to get there before things got too hairy.  But, he was too late.  The two agents, and the guy he thought was the dude were already dead.  So anyway, the official said he wanted you to be in control of things.  Which by the way I don't like, but **_my boss says you're in charge.  I don't know why, he just says you have some type of secret weapon that could possibly help to break the case.  He says its top secret and 'don't ask'.  _**

Me, however I want to know, but I can wait.  Oh, and Miss Lezley, my new partner, she's a tough ass, but she's good."

After this long commentary, Bobby was practically asleep against the door.  Claire even thought she heard him snoring a few times.  Once Dana had finished, Claire pulled Bobby away from the door.  He almost lost his balance and was a bit startled, but recovered without much notice that anything had happened at all.

"Actually, Miss Harper your boss Misterrr…?"

Dana shook her head.  "Nope, sorry that is totally out of the question lady."

Claire was taken aback a bit by her frankness.  Besides, if she wanted **_them to share why wouldn't _****_she share?_**

"Well then, I guess if you don't share we don't either.  But I will say your boss is precisely right we do have a highly top secret weapon.  And yes, it may well help to break the case.  However, we may need your help, we need all of the information you can give us on the case."

"Yeah, what keepy here said my friend."  Bobby said as he finally tried to get into the conversation.

"Alright, I don't like the idea of not knowing what your so-called weapon is, but like I said I can wait.  I have everything I have about this case on disk.  I'll have to get it for ya.  You stay here, enjoy your drinks and I'll go get it and be back here in say… twenty minutes?"

"Miss Harper!"

She turned just before she opened the door.  "Yes?"

"I was just wondering what happened to your partner?"

"He works for the agency now, oh and I married him if you believe that?"  She said as she walked out the door.

They all just sat in utter silence for what seemed like hours the lady was up-front at least.  After a few minutes, Bobby explained all that Ralph had told him which he figured it was more than little miss congeniality would bring them.  He knew that she lead him there, but she was still no good.  There was just something…

The three sat waiting and discussing strategies.  Darien told them what he found, which was virtually nothing.  Bobby and Claire decided that they would tail this Kenny guy.  Darien was going to recuperate and do the QS thing in a few days when he was at least up and walking again.

…TBC


	5. The Chase

                                              Chapter 5: The chase

After two days of sitting around Darien was bored out of his mind.  Bobby and Claire were off tailing this Kenny character yet again.  They had followed him as much as possible in the past two days.  So much so, that the guy barely had room to breathe.  They were glad that the train would be making its three-day stop in a few hours.  The change of scenery would be greatly appreciated.  

Darien was thrilled he could walk again.  He still promised Claire he would be careful and not overexert himself.  Taking in a deep breath and long stretch, Darien decided to go find the two McShawn brothers.  There was just something familiar about them.  Thinking further, he figured, maybe Dana could give him some info on the two.  Leaving a note for Bobby and Claire he went in search of Dana Harper.

Dana was halfway across the dining car when Darien spotted her.  He tried to run after her, but was a bit weak from recuperating these past weeks.  "Dana!  Come on, listen to me would ya?"  Darien bent over taking in a deep breath.  Feeling a hand on his back he jumped slightly.  Thinking it was Claire he came back up still gasping slightly only to be met with the face of a stranger.

"Mr. Fawkes …err…I mean Drake, are you alright?"  Darien looked at her in shock no one was supposed to know his name.  Even Dana who was supposed to be some kind of hot shot agent didn't know, at least he didn't think she knew.

"How do you?  You wouldn't be Miss Lezley …would ya?"  She looked at him oddly not knowing what to say she just nodded her head.  She thought maybe Mr. Hobbes had told him about her or possibly Claire, who she'd taken that tray to a few days ago when he was unconscious.  It didn't matter though.  What did, was that he was her connection and they needed to get the killer before anyone was killed this time around.

"Your partner, Dana Harper, she said you were new at this so how is it you know my name and she don't?"

"What are you talking about?  Dana Harper never was and never will be my partner, Agent Fawkes!  That broad isn't 'even' an agent.  For that matter for the five years…aw crap!"  A look of recognition came over her face.

"What?  What aw crap?  Oh and by the way I think I like you already."

"Thanks, but I think I just figured out why I haven't found the guy.  All this time I've been thinking it was Kenny.  I still think he had something to do with it, but now I'm thinking she's in on it and I can't believe I didn't see it before now."

"I can't believe it, we were duped by the bad guys."  Darien shook his head in frustration and sat down or rather almost fell down.  If Lezley hadn't helped him to the chair he would have been on the floor.

"What are you talking about other than the fact that you got bad info?"  Lezley sat in the seat across from him and looked at him with curiosity written all over her face.

"Well, a few days ago Hobbes met her at the bar ya know, and she said she needed to talk.  She gave us some line about needing to give us some info and that you would be there too, but you were working."

"What?  That broad, I cannot believe her.  Damn she's good though.  Too good, she even had me duped into thinking she was one of the good guys.  She made me think she was 'only the help'."  Lezley was infuriated.

"Well, anyway, she said there was some deal that happened last year.  She said her partner lead a couple of agency guys into an ambush.  He got them all killed.  Man, I shoulda known.  She wouldn't tell us who her boss was and she said we had some secret weapon we weren't sharing."

"Well, you do, don't ya?  Oh, and don't worry your secret's safe with me.  The boss says I can't tell anyone.  The thing is how did 'she' find out?"

"You mean you know?"

"Of course I do, you're the uhm…hmm…  But, 'I' didn't go telling her that.  For that matter the only thing I said to her was that I thought I knew who the killer was and that Ralph was probably right."

"Aw crap!"  Darien laid his head down on the table shaking it vigorously.  So, this agent guy last year was 'your' partner then?"

"Yeah, he was transferred six weeks ago after he was injured, or shot, rather while undercover.  He was posing as a hood that was supposed to beat a poor guy senseless.  The guy lived no thanks to him.  He 'was' kind of a mess up.  In fact, I can't figure out how he even got that undercover job with his record.  And, the fact that the guy married Dana last year, I don't know if he knows about her extra curricular activities, but if he does it's a sure bet that he's in on it, too."

"Your ex-partner wouldn't happen to be Chaz Borden would it?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Let's just say I was on the receiving end of his recent activities."

"That was you?"  He nodded slowly to her question.

"Hey, I am **_so sorry about that.  I hear he's at the agency now.  You guys better watch your backs just in case."_**

"Yeah, he is and he's the bosses grandson.  Let me tell ya if that don't throw a wrench in everything I don't know what does?"

The two sighed trying to take in all of the information.  They needed to find out if Kenny 'was' involved and if he was, how deep?

--------------------

Kenny sat alone in his compartment.  He'd gotten those he needed to help him ever since that night.  But, now all he wanted was for it all to end.  Deciding what to do, Kenny picked up his laptop.  Finding nothing but an advertisement in his email, Kenny slammed down the laptop cover in anger.

He understood if his son-in-law didn't want any part in helping him.  Even 'he' wanted it all to be over.  Opening the laptop once again, he began to write an email to the one person or organization he knew could and would help him without question. 

Jared and Michel Stark, with help from the new head of sector G, Arnaud DeFehrn.  They never would give him any information he didn't ask for.  All the deaths of the agents were always a hit that 'they' needed to make.  They just didn't have the man-power for it.  At least that's what they always said.  It didn't matter anyway.  Because to Kenny it just brought him that much closer to shutting down that damn train.

After quite some time of waiting for a response, he finally received a reply.  Arnaud was overjoyed to help him.  Help him get rid of Fawkes?  Well…that was an honor.  Jared and Michel were in prison.  But, Arnaud had his ways.  He could get him out without anyone even realizing they'd left until they were gone.

Kenny was overjoyed.  He needed their help if this was going to work.  Besides that, they could easily get in and out of places that he couldn't.  Arnaud had some 'gift' as Jared called it, of getting in and out unseen.  He had no idea how, and Jared never would elaborate on any info he had.  The only one who ever would elaborate on his info was Michel, as he had many times.

---------------------

Lezley and Darien had been following Dana for a while now.  They were both exhausted, but kept up the chase.  Dana slowed and entered one of the compartments up ahead without knocking.  It was strange, but Lezley and Darien followed her inside dawned with quicksilver.

Kenny stood before them, not at all surprised at her presence.  They listened as Kenny relayed to her the plan.

"What do you mean Chaz won't help us?  He loves me, doesn't he?  He's got to help!"  Dana fell into a chair and began to sob into her hands.  She couldn't do this without him.  What was Chaz thinking?  She could only hope she could find a way out and soon, before its too late.

"I know my dear, dear Dana, but that's what he said," Kenny walked over and tried to console his daughter.  Laying a hand on her arm, he looked up into her eyes from his squatted position in front of her.

"I don't think he would want any part in the death of his grandfather anyway.  Besides we knew he would eventually want out.  He's too good for this, you know it just as much as I do."

She began to nod her head then she realized what he'd said about her husband's grandfather, Charlie Borden.

"What?"  Dana stood looking away with a hurt in her eyes that could not be mistaken.

"Yes Dana!"  Kenny continued and trying to face her.  Once he regained her gaze he continued.  "Bradley McShawn or should we say 'the official' is our next target.  Once we rid ourselves of 'him' then maybe this can all be over.  I'm sorry Dana we have to."

Dana whirled on him just missing the invisible Lezley who hurriedly stepped out of her way.  "We can't, we just can't!  We agreed we'd take out the conductor and one of the high security agents as usual."

"Well, things have changed."

"But…"  Kenny held up his hand with contempt.  Darien's blood rushed from his face.  It took everything he had to hold the quicksilver.  Dana paused about to say something, but instead turned to leave as she was about to run out of the door Darien and Lezley quickly scooted out before her, but not before they saw the tears flowing heavily down her face.

--------------------

Lezley and Darien entered Darien's compartment tired and hungry.  Before them they saw  Claire and Bobby sitting at the table playing cards.  Of course Claire was winning.  Darien had the suspicion that Bobby was letting her. 

"What are you doing?"  Darien asked in a tired kind of anger.

Bobby jumped at the interruption.  Darien's eyes were bloodshot, not just from the madness, but from the exhaustion that was written all over his face.  Claire jumped from her chair and carefully ushered Darien to the bed where she gave him his shot and checked him over.  Finding him all right other than utter exhaustion, and an inflamed incision on his side she gave him a shot of an anti-inflammatory and antibiotic and moved to the end of the bed.

"Hobbes, I asked what you were doin', man!"  Darien said still quite angry, but simmering some.

"Why?  We just got back after a total waste of time.  There ain't nothin' but a laptop on our friend Kenny.  So, the keep and I came back here, got bored and started playin' cards.

Why, is there somethin' up we should know partner?"

Darien sat up slowly his body aching perhaps from overdoing it and the extreme exhaustion he was suffering.  He was just not ready for that much action just yet.

"Well, its just…Lezley and I just got back from that guy Kenny's room and, let me tell ya man, we didn't find nothin' as you so bluntly put it."  Hobbes looked at his partner astounded.  

Once Hobbes finally got his bearings, he started in again.  "Fawkes, what are you sayin'?

"I'm sayin'…what 'am' I sayin'?"  He looked to Lezley for help in frustration.

Lezley kindly took the cue and started in.  "What agent Fawkes was trying to say is that Kenny is 'very' involved.  In fact he's got plans of targeting Bradley McShawn.  Who by the way happens to be your very own official."

"What?!"  Bobby and Claire said in unison.

"There is no freakin' way my friend, no freakin' way.  Besides, Bobby Hobbes woulda known.  'Cause nothin…"

"We know!"

"Nothin gets past Bobby Hobbes!"  Darien and Claire recited in harmony with each other.

"Nonetheless," Lezley continued, "those are his plans and Dana is not very happy about it.  It seems her husband is the officials grandson."

"Chaz?  But he's…"

"I know keep, he's working at the agency."  Darien chimed in.

The four sat in complete shock as to the realization of the information that was set before them.  They all decided that Bobby and Claire would keep an eye on Dana until morning.  After that and a good rest for Darien he and Lezley would follow Dana see where she goes in this dead end nothin' town.  If she even left the train, and maybe they could find out how involved she and Chaz really were.  Then perhaps they could save that official butt of the bosses, unbeknownst to him of course.

------------------------

Dana watched from a distance as Darien and Lezley followed her.  She knew something was up.  She had been finding them around corners all day.  Even after she left the train they followed her.  She turned down about the only alley she could find and took out her cell and speed-dialed Daddy.

He told her to keep them close, but at a safe distance and he gave her a time and place to meet his friends that would take over for her.  She hung up in tears.  She had no idea who his friends were, only names.  But, what she did know was that they were worse than her father was.  At least worse than he was before her mother was killed.  Now, she could only wonder what the killings had done to him.

-----------------------

Kenny received a call from Arnaud.  He informed him that he and the stark brothers would be thrilled to help him.  However, Jared and Arnaud particularly were all set to take care of them in 'their' way, but Kenny wanted nothing to do with it, he wanted them left unharmed.  He only wanted them to insure that they were left behind when the train took off again.  Jared and Arnaud however, had something 'else' in mind.  What Kenny didn't know wouldn't kill him.

-----------------------

Arnaud walked into the cell, which housed Jared Stark and his brother Michel.  Michel wanted nothing to do with his brother.  But, the taste of freedom was even stronger than the hatred he had for his brother.

"Twenty minutes, that's it.  I'll be watching you so no funny stuff outta you two.  Or its back to solitary confinement."  The guard said as he left the room.

The two nodded saying nothing and shook Arnaud's hand as if he was their long lost brother.

Arnaud and the two men backed into a corner out of the view of the security camera overhead.  Arnaud had been made visible by one of Jared's great doctor's before he went to prison.  They had no idea if it would hold, but it didn't matter, all they needed was enough tests and info to duplicate it.  Then, unbeknownst to Arnaud they'd get rid of him altogether.

Arnaud quicksilvered himself and the two men and waited for the guard to get curious enough.  They had all day.  Arnaud's gland didn't have the madness so they could wait there for days if need be.  Only thing was it took a lot out of the carrier of the gland to hold it for that long.  And, knowing Arnaud he wouldn't last two hours, not with his patience.

The guard outside at the monitor hadn't been paying much attention to much of anything outside his lunch.  After taking a long sip of his soda he glanced over at the monitor.  There before him was a very empty room.

He waited and waited thinking that they just walked out of the view of the camera.  After thirty minutes and still nothing, he rotated the cameras in the room, still nothing.  Becoming alarmed at the situation, he drew his gun and entered the room, but not before he called for back-up just in case.

Entering the room, he looked around finding nothing, but what he missed was just two seconds after he entered the door mysteriously opened further behind him.  Coming up empty he radioed for a shut down of the prison and a search to start.  What he didn't know was that it was already too late for that.  They were already in Arnaud's jaguar and headed to some little one-store train station town to meet up with miss Dana.

------------------------

After several hours of leading the two agents on a wild goose chase, Dana grew very tired.  She was quite a ways ahead so a little rest wouldn't hurt any.  She picked up her cell phone that had been ringing incessantly while answering with exhausted tone…

"Yes?"  She breathed.

"They're on their way as we speak Dana."

"Good, then we can get on with this thing.  Where is the meeting place?"

"Take them to a clearing about two miles into the woods due east."

"I'll be there."

"Good, just be sure that you are."

With that, she hung up almost violently.  She hated this.  Those agents didn't seem to deserve this, but none of them her father had killed had.  Finally, she found the clearing.  Looking back down a long hill she saw that the two agents were still quite a ways behind struggling along.

Sitting on a stump in the middle of a snow covered clearing she picked up her cell once again and dialed Chaz.  It rang and rang until he finally picked up.

"Oh, Chaz thank you for being there…Damn…  I don't know what to do Chaz, I just…  I just don't know."  Dana said through tears.

"What is it?  What's wrong?  What has that freakin' bastard done to you Dana?"  He asked with fear in his voice.

"Its this… whole thing Chaz.  I…  I just don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?  What is that ignorant…I'm sorry Dana, but I hate what he has you into.  I know he's your father, but loyalty can only go so far.  Stephen knew that, why can't you realize that too?"

"I do Chaz, Its just…I don't know how.  I'm not like Stephen.  I don't have…"

She paused.  She couldn't go on the tears were flowing so heavily now.

"Dana, just tell me!  What does he want you to do now?  **_Dammit, hasn't there been enough death in all of this?"  He said under his breath._**

"Chaz I…  I can't say.  You'd hate me if you knew anyway."

"No, trust me Dana I could never hate you."

"Maybe that's true, but I still can't say Chaz!"  She said in almost a whisper.

"Are you being followed?"  He asked in concern.

"Yes!"  She whispered into the phone while struggling to hold it in her trembling hands.

"They're here Chaz, I have to go."  She quickly put away her cell phone and waited while trying to shake back the tears.

----------------------

Picking up a walking stick for Darien, Darien and Lezley slowly made their way to the clearing Dana had effortlessly lead them to.  It was a cold and snowy and the stump Dana was sitting on was about the only place that 'was not' snow-covered.

As he came to the top of the hill Darien found himself to be so exhausted he almost collapsed.  But, instead he rested his hand on the tree in front of him that was just outside the clearing.  He began taking in long deep breaths.  He lay his free hand at his wounded side.  It ached terribly and he could feel the skin pulling against the stitches.  He wondered how much more exertion would cause them to tear.  He was afraid it wouldn't be much more at his current rate.

Lezley, seeing his current condition as she came up the hill, stepped to his side and laid a comforting, but concerned hand on his back.  

"Hey, are you okay Agent Fawkes?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute, Lezley.  I just…need…to get my…breath back."  Darien said through his labored breathing.

A hand suddenly clapped over Darien and Lezley's mouths to silence their screams.  Fear went through Darien so intense he could not control the quicksilver that now flowed quickly over himself and the perpetrator.  A familiar voice gasped then stopped him short.  "Hey there partner, calm down its just me your partner, partner remember my friend."

"Hobbes!"  Darien screamed as he dropped the quicksilver.

"What are you…"

"The Keep got worried, she said if I didn't come find your sorry butt before the train took off I was gonna be in worse shape than 'you' my friend.  And believe me if the keep says she can do it, than she can do it."

Darien slumped down in the snow in exhaustion and shaking his head.  Lezley tried to catch him, but it was too little too late.

Three men trudged slowly up the snowy hill.  They could see two men and a woman, but could not yet tell who it was yet.

------------------------

…TBC


	6. To expect the unexpected

_See previous chapters for A/N, disclaimers, rating, warnings, etc._

                                   **Chapter 6:  ****_To expect the unexpected_**

****

Dana jumped when she heard footsteps creeping up behind her.  She didn't expect them so soon.  She turned with a stern look ready to greet her new guests.

"Whew!  Its just you.  Thank you, thank you, and thank you.  You have no idea how grateful I am to see you."  Dana bent over, placing her hands on her knees, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, whatever sweetheart!  Save the drama for the feds!  What I wanna know is why you led my friends out here in the middle of nowhere when the trains about to…"  Bobby glanced absently down at his watch.  "Dammit!"

"What, man?"  Darien asked concerned.

"Well, …uhm…it's the train…its uh…already left."

"Shit!"  Dana exclaimed.

"What!"  Darien, Lezley and Bobby all stated in unity.

Lezley stepped forward laying a hand on Dana's shoulder.  "Come on Dana, what's going on?  You know you can tell me."

"And, the truth this time would be nice."  Darien and Bobby lamented.

Dana paced for a moment relaxing her arms heavily on her knees as she slumped onto the stump once again.  She thought for a moment breathing a heavy sigh before she began.

"Its my father, he's...he's obsessed with shutting the whole operation down."

"What operation?"  Darien asked a bit perplexed.

Bobby looked at Darien dumbfounded at his partner's ignorance.  "You know the operation.  Operation Train of Life my friend."

Confusion was apparent as Darien motioned for more info.

"The train my friend.  The frickin' **_TRAIN_**!"

Finally, it hit "Oh."  Darien responded understanding.  Dana continued.

"Anyway, twelve years ago my mother, Toni Fisher, she never went by her married name, said it made us too visible.  She always said she was trying to protect us.  But, she couldn't protect _herself.  Twelve years ago she was murdered by some rogue double agent she'd gotten the goods on.  She was going to expose him at the awards.  At least that's what Dad said.  _

It almost killed him when she died.  He wouldn't go for just putting this guy behind bars.  Said it wasn't justice enough.  He wanted the whole operation shut down.  At the time, I didn't understand what he was talking about.  It wasn't until much later that I realized just how nuts my father had gone over mom's death.

He hated going every year ya know?  Nevertheless, go, he did.  He said he did it for her.  But, I never believed him.  I never knew at the time how right I was.  Everyone else thought he was mourning his wife so no one questioned it.  But, every year he went.  And, every year he killed an agent hoping it would be the one to shut it down, but it never was.  Then about six years into it he met a guy by the name of Renaldo Stark, he was over some group by the name of…

"Chrysalis!"  Darien and Bobby said in unison.

"Yeah, how'd you… Never mind, Renaldo, he had two sons, Michel, who thought his fathers plan would fail, and ventured out on his own and into a world of high priced crime.  He thought his little crime syndicate could beat Chrysalis and win the fight for world domination.

Renaldo's other son, Jared, followed his father's example; no one in Chrysalis thought of him as anything near the man his father was.  So, when Renaldo died, Jared was put in charge of sector G as kind of a gift because of who his father happened to be.  Then, something went wrong.  Jared called in his brother Michel for help with a problem with 'the agency' and they both ended up in jail.

Now, some international terrorist by the name of de phone is in charge.  My father forced me to start helping him about three years ago.  He didn't tell me 'everything' at first.  He told me about Michel, but the rest I found out on my own.  Michel is his best friend; he would do anything for my father.  Mostly because Renaldo would have, 'I think'.  My father used guilt over my mother's death to get me to help him.  But now I just can't…there's been enough death over this hasn't there?"  She shook her head as Bobby's cell phone rang and he walked away to answer it.  

Wiping back the tears Dana continued.  "I just can't do it anymore.  Chaz doesn't want me to continue this and neither do I.  The problem is…Shit!"

"What?"  Darien and Lezley asked in unison, surprised at the sudden reaction.

Dana pointed straight behind them.  "Them!"

The group turned only to be met with three very familiar heads slowly appearing up the hill.

"Damn, Arnaud!  How did he…?  Never mind, Hobbes get your sorry ass over here, man!"  Darien said as he grabbed Bobby's arm and ran into the woods Quicksilvering the four of them.  Hopefully, before the three men had a chance to have seen any of them.

They ran and ran until Darien was sure they had outrun them.  Then just in case they'd seen them, they ran some more.  Normally, he wouldn't be running from these men, but the memories from his recent encounters with them sent fear through Darien that was so strong there was nothing he could do _but run._

Coming to rest at an entrance to a rather large cave, they checked it out and gathered enough firewood for the night.  Dana had matches thanks to Chaz.  He had taught her to always have her emergency essentials with her at all times.  So, starting a fire in the entrance to the cave was no problem.  They were all so tired, especially Darien.  He had just recovered enough to start walking, so running like they had was completely overdoing it and then some.

Once he sat himself in a corner, he just kind of slumped over and passed out.  Hobbes reached down fumbling with the small silver case he'd been carrying he withdrew a syringe of counteragent.  Walking over, Hobbes inserted the needle into Darien's neck causing a small sigh of relief to escape his partner's lips.

Lezley watched as Hobbes closed the case and sat down in relief against the far wall next to Fawkes.  She didn't know everything that went on with the agency, but she knew enough to know that, that shot was more than just a painkiller or antibiotic.

Hobbes looked up and saw the concern in her eyes.  "It's the counteragent, you know the stuff that keeps our friend here from doin' his freakin' wacko act?"

Lezley nodded in understanding, settling in their respective corners of the cave sleep finally overtook them.

============== 

Claire paced the compartment.  Where were they?  They'd never make it back now!  Sitting on the edge of the bed and letting out a long sigh of frustration, she buried her head in her hands.  Then needing to do _something, she decided to listen to the tapes from the bug they'd put on Kenny's phone.  Sitting down at the table, she gingerly placed the headphones over her ears, pushed play, and closed her eyes with worry._

Her eyes shot open when she heard _that voice.  Her heart jumped as the conversation unfolded before her.  She gasped upon hearing their plans.  Ripping off the headphones she ran to the closet and fumbled through her jacket for her cell._

…Ring

…Ring

…Ring finally he picked up.  "Hobbes here, talk to me."

"Bobby you have got to find Darien and get him out of there."

"He's right here."

Claire sighed in relief.

"What's up keep?"

"Its Arnaud, he's after Lezley and Darien.  I was listening to the tapes on that bug we set up.  Arnaud got Jared and Michel out of jail and Kenny wants them to '_take care of the problem' Kenny said to just get them out of the way for a while.  But, if you know 'them'…"_

"Yeah, I know keep, they'll do more than that…a _lot more!  Don't worry I'll take…"_

Bobby's words trailed off and all she heard was,  "Damn, Arnaud!  How did he…?  Never mind…  Hobbes!  Get your sorry ass over…"  Then the line went dead.

Claire paced the observation car.  She had no idea what to do except to get help, but who?  The official?  He was better off not knowing he was the next target.  Ralph, the bartender?  He seemed pretty smart, but he seemed more like the type to mind his _own business._

Finally, it dawned on her just who the person for the job would be.  They were perfect.  She knew they wouldn't turn her down.  Taking off in a dead run she left to find the one person that could possibly help her and at the same time she prayed that Darien and Bobby would make it back safely before anything terrible happened.

============ 

Darien woke with a start; it was quiet, almost too quiet in the cave.  As his tired eyes searched the cave, he found Lezley sitting against the far wall and Bobby was nowhere to be found.  Lezley saw Darien looking around confused and walked over to him.  Laying an arm on his shoulder, she got his attention.

"Bobby's gone out to check the area.  I guess he wants to make sure we're safe for the time being."  The only response she received was a slow nod.

"How are you feeling?  You looked like crap last night.  You know you really shouldn't have done… that…that thing … you know that thing you do."

Darien took in a deep cleansing breath and stood up with little assistance from Lezley.  "I feel much better thanks, just a little cramped from…" he pointed at the ground.  Lezley shrugged and snickered a bit.  "I know the feeling."  She said as she worked at getting some of her own kinks out.

"As to the disappearing act…well …what other choice did I have?"

"You coulda rested in between or at least…" Lezley was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Let us know we was gonna be runnin' so damn long partner.  You know you came pretty damn close to wacko my friend.  If you hadn't passed out from exhaustion, which by the way you need to pace yourself better your just recovering from major surgery you know?  Keep, would not be happy if she knew that you were runnin around like that.  All the same, thanks partner."

Fawkes walked over and slapped Bobby's back affectionately.  "Anytime Hobbes anytime.  So Hobbes, what did ya find, man?

"Well, I found out exactly who our friends are.  You remember our Swiss friend?  Well, he's got a couple of old friends with him in the likes of Jared and Michel Stark if you believe that my friend."

"I already knew _that much Hobbes."  Darien looked around and noticed something.  "Hobbes, what happened to Dana?"_

"She's gone to try and lead those freakin' wackos away from here and get us a quicker way out of here, my friend."

"How's she gonna do that Hobbes?  We're in the middle of nowhere with nothin but trees and mountains for miles?  What we need to do is get to a town, get us a car, and get to the next train stop before it leaves again."

"Well Fawkes, by my calculations we got three days before the train stops again and then at least two more days before it leaves again."  Bobby said while looking at his train ticket.

"Okay Hobbes, so we got four maybe five days.  If we can get Arnaud and company out of the way then maybe we got a chance."

"That's exactly how I was thinkin my friend."

============= 

Dana was out searching for the snowmobiles her father had left there so she could get back fast.  She knew where they were, at least she had a good idea from the map she was holding.  It had accompanied a letter from her father indicating that he had hired some low-life's to put them there.

Just as she was about to turn left, then right, then down the hill and into the underbrush she heard the voices.

"I don't care 'what' you think Jared, Kenny would _never lead us on a wild goose chase, he's better than that and you know it."  Jared shook his head with anger in his eyes.  _

"That's what you thought about Stephan and look what happened with him.  Kenny told you Stephan would never betray you but…**_UGHH!  Forget it, why am I explaining this to you?"_**

"I don't give a damn what his son did.  It's not the same thing."

All I'm saying brother, is that blood is thicker than water.  Kenny…Dana…even Stephan are family and when it comes right down to it, who do you think they would side with?  I'll tell ya, it sure isn't us dear brother."

"You're wrong Jared, besides if blood was thicker than water you would have done something back at that cliff.  That threw all that 'blood ties' crap right out the window.  Besides that, if blood 'is' thicker than water then Kenny is more of a brother to me than you'll **_ever be!  BROTHER!"  The last words were spat out with so much contempt, that Jared was about to react with his fist, but was prevented by the gripping hand of Arnaud._**

"Merde!  Would the two of you kindly shut the hell up.  I get enough of this from that brainless brother of **_mine.  Mr. Richards said to meet his daughter in that clearing back there.  However, we seem to have missed Miss Dana 'and' the _****_DAMN _****_TRAIN!  So, why don't the two of you just _****_SHUT UP!  We'll find Fawkes and his friends, they've most likely missed that train as well.  So that means that they're out '_****_here' __somewhere.  Then, when we do find them we do what 'we' want to do with them, call Kenny and get the two of you back to that prison."_**

Dana was stunned.  What did they mean what 'they' wanted to do with them?  Forgetting about their only way out of there, she took off as fast as she could while trying to stay hidden as she went.

============== 

Brett McShawn or rather Eberts, was just getting ready for his evening shower to rid himself of that infernal disguise when he heard it.  

**_Knock, knock, knock; "Eberts I know it's you, now PLEASE open the bloody door NOW!"_**

Doing as he was told he threw down the robe and clothes he had in his arms and walked to the door opening it promptly with a look of confusion and disappointment.

"Ms. Keeply… is it?  To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Cut the bloody crap Albert, I know its you.  Lezley told us everything."

"Pardon me ma'am, but I have _no idea…"  His words were cut off as Claire placed a hand over his mouth, pushed him back into the compartment, and closed the door behind her._

"Miss Keeply!  What on earth are you…"

No!  Not another word Albert." She was so frustrated she didn't know what to do to make him admit who he was and listen to her.  _"Bloody Hell!"  She reached out grabbed a hold of his wig and ripped it off causing Ebert's to stumble back into the chair._

"There, now will you listen to me **_ALBERT?" _**

"What is it Doctor?"  He said almost as if nothing had happened.

"I just received exceptionally reliable information that the official is the next target."

Ebert's eyes widened with fear.  "What!  We have to warn him." 

"No Albert, we can't!  We can't let Kenny know that we know.  Besides, if the official doesn't know we'll have a better chance of catching him."

Eberts let out a sigh of exasperation.  He understood, but he **_HATED keeping anything from the official.  And, boy does Claire need to get away from Bobby for a while.  She was really beginning to sound exactly like him._**

Claire had an idea, but it would take some time to put into play.  First, she needed to find out precisely what Kenny was planning.  "Miss Keeply?"  Claire came out of her thoughts looking even more exasperated.

"Yes Albert?"

"I was thinking."

"What were you thinking Albert?"  Claire asked in frustration.

"Well, if you'd let me finish."

"Oh, sorry go right ahead."  She gestured for him to continue.

"I was thinking that I could hack into Kenny's database, maybe see if we can find out what he's up to."

"That's a wonderful idea Albert!  But, where are we going to get a…"  Before she had time to finish, Eberts reached into the closet and pulled out a silver case.  Opening it he revealed a very nice computer set up.  After revealing a few more cases, he got himself set up VERY nicely.  Claire laid a thankful hand on his back as he connected the last wire.

"Albert, I sure am glad we have you around."

Eberts looked over his shoulder and smiled at her before sitting down.  At least 'she' appreciated him.  He shook off the next thought that was tickling his brain and busied himself at the computer.

Claire just smiled, walked over, and sat down beside him.  No one at the agency 'ever' gave him enough credit.  If the truth were known, Eberts was the backbone of the agency.

------------------

…TBC


	7. Ch 7 Where to run? Or The Awakening

Warning: From here on out we REALLY get into the **_WEIRD!_**

                                                **Chapter 7** **_Where to run? Or the awakening._**

Dana came rushing in out of breath.  Her face was frozen with fear.  She ran across the chilled cave to the warmest place she could find on a log next to the now smoldering fire.  Once she was warm she began to tell her tale.

"What!  I can't believe this?  Did they say 'who' this Stephen dude was?"

Dana looked around sheepishly knowing full well who they had been talking about.  She only wished they knew too, so she didn't have to explain.  This whole thing was hard enough as it was without having to tell them Stephen Richards was her brother.  He was a peace offering to Michel and the only way he agreed to help them.

The trouble was Stephen never knew the truth.  He always thought that Michel was recruiting him because he was good, and he '_was'_ that.  He just never knew that she was the price he had to pay.  She became a killer and the only way she could leave was either her own death, to tell Stephen everything and he would take her place, or the last and final blow, to disable train of life.

She was never able to convince herself to tell her brother the truth.  Michel '_was_' a friend but what kind of a friend forces you to give up your child to show your allegiance to him?  She never could understand that part of what her father has done these past years.  But, Chaz has helped her to see even more how wrong that was and is still even.

She began explaining everything, when she was finished, Fawkes whirled and hit the cave wall in anger. 

 "Whoa there Fawkesy!" Hobbes said.

"Hobbes, can't you see how dangerous and vile Michel is?  We're sitting ducks out here unless we can find a way out of here and maybe…"  He stopped as he began to pace while thinking.

"What?  What are ya thinking Fawkes?"  Bobby walked over laying a hand on Darien's shoulder and trying to get a response from his partner.

He looked up as if he was about to say something, but stopped and slumped down on the log next to Dana.

Lezley had been watching the entire scene as it played out.  After mulling everything over in her mind she decided to speak up.

"Agent Hobbes?"  She asked pulling him away from his partner.  He stepped back almost losing his balance but caught himself instead.  Shaking it off, he gave her his full attention.

"Agent Hobbes, we know there are at least two vehicles in at least a fairly close amount of distance.  What do you say we get to them, lead our friends on a goose chase then get to town, use a phone to notify our superiors of our whereabouts and get ourselves back to the train?"

"Well now, **_'that'_** sounds like a terrific idea my friend."  Bobby said as he slapped Lezley on the back, knocking her forward and into Darien, who almost went face first into the fire, if it hadn't been for Dana catching him, that is.

Darien never really got past what Dana had said about everything she had overheard.  "We've got to stop them Hobbes, we just have to.  They'll never stop unless we do."  As he said it he stood from the log, Quicksilvered and ran out of the cave.  Dana had a pretty good idea what he was about to do and ran after him.  At least she tracked him anyway.

Bobby sat in silence.  He didn't understand Fawkes sometimes, he was just too much of a loose cannon.  Never listened when he should and always taking things the wrong way, most of the time anyway.

"I am sorry ma'am.  My partner just gets a little upset sometimes.  These days more than the norm.  Maybe we should try to find him and get us a plan goin'.  One like what you were sayin' before would be good, and then maybe we could bring Kenny and his whole operation down my friend."

Lezley thought for a moment.  She thought of the pure simplicity of it all.  "Agent Hobbes, perhaps we should find those snowmobiles and lead our friends away from agent Fawkes and Dana so they can make it out of here alive, then pick them up and head back to town."

"Sounds brilliant to me ma'am!"  Bobby exclaimed as he picked up a couple of the bags, stomped out the fire, and threw an arm around Lezley, as they sauntered out of the cave.

In no time they had picked up Dana's trails that lead them straight to their destination.  Surprisingly they hadn't seen Fawkes '**_or' _**Dana for that matter.  But, they did hear the screams, blood curdling as they were they couldn't make out the source.

After finding the snowmobiles they took off in search of their friends.

-------------------

She was running as fast as she could while hoping beyond hope that he would stay away from those men.  But, even as she thought about it she knew it was hopeless.  Even for the short amount of time that she knew him and what little she had learned from Chaz helped her to know _'that'_ much.  As she tried to find the snowmobiles, a squirrel in her path made her jump forcing her to stop and compose herself before she continued.

Just as she took her first step a loud blood-curdling scream startled her making her heart begin to race.  Fear flowed throughout her body.  She staggered blindly as she wondered what that horrible sound was.  Not seeing the large log in her path she fell and rolled down the hill and hit her head on a large protruding boulder by the creek bed rendering her unconscious.

-----------------------

Darien lay unmoving in the blood stained snow.  He moaned trying to wake, but the overwhelming fog was too thick.  Even as he tried to awake the darkness was closing in around him.  He pushed himself over onto his back and opened his eyes but his sight was just too much of a blur to see.  A lone figure stood before him through the cloud as he once again succumbed to the darkness.

------------------------

Stephen paced in front of the gate.  He was waiting for his flight to be called, restlessly.  He and Bridget had received three very distinct and very different requests for their assistance.  The first was from Alex.  She was concerned about Fawkes being on assignment in his current condition.  She wanted them to stand by in case he needed them.

The second one was a strange email from Claire and Ebert's.  They said that Bobby and Darien and one of their contacts, along with one of the suspects in a case they could not disclose any information about, had come up missing.  They were very nervous; Fawkes was semi recovered but was still in no condition to go traipsing around who knows where, being chased by a possible psychopath.  Even if he was the chaser the tables could change so easily.  That was something Stephen was highly aware of.

The last letter sent by messenger was from the official.  He needed their help.  The official disclosed more information than the others.  He informed him that a suspect by the name of Dana Harper Borden, which likely could be an alias, who was now married to his grandson had left the train followed by his agents.  He was worried because if Dana was involved then Chaz was most likely involved, too.  

Stephen had turned pale crumpled the paper and slammed a fist into the table at his side.

Why?  He just couldn't understand why Dana would do something like this.  He knew that his father had dealings with Michel and Jared Stark, but he never thought that his own sister would be involved.  When had his father involved her?  Wasn't trading _'him'_ to the enemy enough?  He knew, he wasn't supposed to know, but he knew.  He'd gotten out, it was _'his'_ choice even if it was the wrong choice it was still his choice.

Stephen sat back in his seat once they had boarded the plane and tried to put everything out of his mind.  He wondered, was Dana the price he had to pay for leaving Michel and his goons?  No…he put it out of his mind and tried to calm himself.  Bridget folded her arms around his and settled into his shoulder for the long flight ahead.

Several hours later they arrived at their destination.  Stephen and Bridget purchased a couple of snowmobiles, some hunting rifles and shells and a tranq gun just in case Darien had gone wacko again.

They asked around town to see if anyone had seen them 'cept no one would admit to it.  As they were about to leave and head toward the mountains to look themselves the long way they overheard some overgrown 'boys' talking.  The big one was gruff looking and looked like he hadn't shaved in a month.  He was the one bragging to his friends the most, but he also made it a point that his two buddies were also involved.  Stephen and Bridget crept as close as they could without giving away their position.

"Hey Joe where'd you say you hid them things?"

"Up in the hills ya know up where that crazy old' man Johnson lives."

"NO WAY!"

"Yep, even heard the monster too.  If skip and I hadn't gotten outa there as quick as we did, no tellin' what woulda happened."

The men broke up.  That's when they made their move.  Stephen and Bridget moved in guns drawn holding the three at gunpoint.  It didn't take much convincing to get them to tell them where to go.  They didn't care anyway as long as they got their money that's all that really mattered.  Joe gave them a map, even said he'd take them right to it, but they turned him down and went on their way.

Two hours later not far from where the snowmobiles were supposed to be they found a large puddle of blood and a trail as though someone was being dragged.  Their hearts stopped.  They hoped and prayed it wasn't anyone they knew.

------------------------

Two snowmobiles skidded to a stop at the sound.  

"Damn there it is again my friend."  Hobbes said emphatically.

"What?  That sound?"

"Yeah, what do ya freakin' think I'm talkin' about my friend?"  Bobby countered in irritation as to her ignorance.

"Sor_ry!  We better get going before whatever that was gets to Dana and Fawkes."_

Bobby nodded in the affirmative and the two started out once again with no end in site.

------------------------

Bobby was in deep thought as they rode.  He remembered hearing screams like that only  very 'few' times in his life.  One of those times was about ten years ago when he was on assignment trying to take down a group of poachers.  What happened there was so horrible he tried to get his mind back to the present, but it wouldn't come.

Something had taken revenge on those men that night.  Something he hoped he'd never have to confront again in his life.  The thing had such hate in its eyes.  He couldn't get past the eyes.

Bobby had been on watch and was called away.  He left a kid by the name of Jim Johnson to take over for him while he was gone.  Everyone was nervous.  Early that day he and his partner, Jim, had walked into a virtual slaughter, there were dozens upon dozens of carcasses everywhere they looked.  They'd taken what they wanted and left the rest to rot in the sun.

Jim couldn't take the site of it OR the smell for that matter.  He almost passed out right there.  They needed to go back to get a team together to clean up this mess.  Standing in the tower Bobby told Jim that he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that night. 

"Keep an eye out partner."  He'd said.

Bobby walked down the stairs and took the jeep to the main compound where he was supposed to meet with the sheriff.  As he walked to the jeep a chill went up his spine.  The feeling like something was out there overtook him as he sat in the jeep and watched the woods for a good twenty minutes.  But, when he didn't hear anything suspicious he shrugged it off, chalking it up to his overactive hang-ups.  When he was about 3½ miles down the dirt road that's when he heard it.  It was horrific.

He did a 180 with the jeep and got back to the look-out so fast…  When he got there that's when he saw it, it was a monster.  That's all he could think of to call it.  The thing was huge, over ten feet tall, glowing red eyes, full of hate, and IT had his partner.  Jim screamed in terror until the thing reached up and muffled his cries causing Jim to go limp.  Bobby never DID find out what happened to Jim.  He figured the thing killed him just like it did those poachers that night.

The only other time he'd heard _anything_ near what that was…, was when they were with the Bureau of Indian Affairs and they went after that Wendigo, Bigfoot, whatever you want to call it.  He'd wondered ever since what he would've seen if that thing wasn't invisible.  He asked Fawkes what it looked like, but 'he' wasn't any help.  All he saw were pretty colors…so he said.

Bobby finally shook off his thoughts once they came to a stop at a group of trees.  The scene was horrific.  They needed to find out what happened.  Blood was everywhere and at least two different trails went off into a ravine.  They looked, but nothing was there that they could see anyway.

Getting off the snowmobiles they found a couple of walking sticks nearby.  They had to continue this on foot.  Walking over to the ravine they followed the trail down.  What they found was an old log house across the river.  In front of them was more of the same a trail of blood.  There was no telling who it was or even if they were alive.

"Hey Hobbes what do ya think?  Cross it now or wait until morning?"  Lezley asked.  She had to almost scream to get his attention.  He'd been so lost in his own thoughts over the past hour that she was pretty lucky she got any response at all.

"I say we rest for a few minutes then we cross.  It's pretty calm right now.  Don't know _'how'_ rough it'll be in the morning my friend."  Lezley nodded, sat herself on a rock and started playing with her stick in the wet sand.  It was gonna be rough going, but even this was better than what she saw back there.  Her only hope was that whatever did 'that' wouldn't do the same to 'them'.

-------------------------

Dana awoke with a start.  The searing pain in her head flowed throughout her body.  She was stunned to find that she was in a warm bed.  As she sat up a wave of nausea overtook her.  But, surprisingly a bucket was placed in front of her before she had a chance to vomit all over herself and the clean sheets.

She turned her head slowly taking in her surroundings.  There were at least four other beds with men in them.  Two unmoving and two seemed to be sleeping soundly.  One of those that were unmoving looked like Fawkes.  But, he was with…Then, she remembered.  He'd taken off and she had gone after him.

The old man pulled up a chair after cleaning out the bucket.  "Here ya go dear; my wife took Big Millie and went to town for some supplies.  Millie doesn't get away from here much so the missus took her along.  Actually, people would most likely hurt her if they saw what she looked like.  So she'll be goin' incognito if ya know what I mean."

Dana looked at the man and frowned with a confused look on her face.  "Oh, don't worry about it if you don't understand nobody does.  The missus won't be back fer a few days.  But, maybe she'll come straight back here stead a campin o'er night like'n she usually does.  Millie likes the stars.

If'n they come straight back then, maybe she'll be able to answer ALL yer questions.  Millie's just a baby really.  She is a little skittish around yer friend over there.  Don't know why though.  She hasn't acted that way since before her momma died.  Her daddy was the first one I met ya know.  He saved me, though at the time I didn't think of it as savin'."  

He leaned back in his chair looking over at the beds.  "All them yer friends little lady?"

Dana tried to get up but was just too dizzy so the old man helped her up.  Once she was up she was determined to make it the rest of the way on her own.  The old man looked like an old man at first glance, but to look into those eyes you'd swear the guy was younger than Bobby.  

Walking over to the men Dana was startled to find out who they were and what they looked like.  They looked like they'd been in some type of horrifying confrontation.  Her first thought was Fawkes and the madness, but when she walked over and turned Darien's wrist over only two segments were red.

She was totally taken aback by this he'd had more than that this morning when he ran off.  It had to be wrong.  By her last calculation, if he'd stayed quicksilvered while he went after these men then he woulda been mad long before now.  And…he didn't have the counteragent, Bobby did.  This couldn't be right. She thought.

"So…um…Mr.?"

He stood there a minute before he realized what she was after.  "Oh, oh yes!  My names Jimmy, Jimmy Johansen.  Folks in town however call me crazy old' man Johnson.  But, I much rather have ya call me Jimmy if'n ya like."  Jimmy stuck out his hand as a formality to the introductions.

"Pleasure!"  Dana took his hand which was nowhere near as rough as she had expected it to be.  "Now Jimmy, can you tell me what happened?"  She motioned to the men.

"Sure can, fact is me an' Millie was right there watchin' the whole dern thing when it happened."  Jimmy grabbed a couple of chairs and brought them over and motioned for Dana to take a seat in one of them.  He wanted to at least be comfortable 'cause this could take a while..

--------------------

Back on the train…..

The official was getting worried.  Last he heard was that Claire had heard from his agents over eighteen hours ago.  That's practically a full day ago.  He hated waiting.  Worse than that he HATED even despised his infernal disguise.  He began to pace the room.  Ebert's and Claire were working together.  They thought that they could hide this from **_him_**, but they were wrong.  The question was, what were they trying to hide from him? Thinking about it was useless.  He'd done what was needed; he'd sent that letter by messenger to Stephen and Bridget.  And, with any luck they were there now.

Stepping to the phone he dialed the number, which was the next item on the agenda given the current situation.

A gruff sounding voice answered within moments.

"This is him, we have a problem."

"What!  My agents assured me…"

"No, no its not that your agents have kept to the agreement.  It's _my_ agents, namely Fawkes, he's missing."

"Dammit Charles!  Without Fawkes the whole operation is doomed.  We might as well give up right here and now.  Pack up and go home."  There was a long pause.  "How did this happen anyway Charles?  I gave your men the pertinent information as we agreed.  Not even my own men know EVERYTHING!"

"Yes maybe so Rupert, but that little weasel called in some extra help and now my agents are missing possibly even dead.  That includes Fawkes.  That means that this plan of ours may have to be put on hold indefinitely.  But, not to worry I've sent two of my second best undercover agents, second only to Fawkes and Hobbes in to try to locate my men.  That's saying that they're alive, which we both better pray that they are."

"By the way Charlie, have you gotten any leads on my son's involvement in this thing?"

"My dear, dear brother.  Don't you know by now that unlike you I'll let you know the minute I know anything?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, you're right."  Rupert sighed as he got ready to hang up the receiver.

"Oh and Rupert?"

"Yes Charlie?"  He asked hoping it was something Charlie had forgotten to tell him about his son.

"Rupert, don't ever call me Charlie again!  Its either Charles or the official NOT CHARLIE!"

Rupert smiled and laughed to himself as he hung up the phone.  He'd gotten his brother again.  He just wished he'd seen his face.  It woulda been worth all the money in the world just to have seen his face when he called him Charlie.  He hated that more than just about anything he could think of.

------------------TBC…

I'll have the nest part out soon I hope.  


End file.
